Adam Fenric
Adam Fenric (born February 11th, 1987) is an Austrian professional wrestler currently signed to the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. ', where he is the current XWA Television Champion and also holds the XWA Tag Team Championship alongside Emery Layton. He is also signed to Melbourne-based independent promotion In Your House Wrestling Federation. He is a second-generation wrestler as the son of Aldus Fenric, but is more widely known for his "Plague Doctor" persona as well as his remarkable talent as a submission and catch-wresting specialist. Early life TBA Professional Wrestling Career Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2016-present) The Fenrics (2016) TBA Layton & Fenric (2017-present) As the new year began, it was confirmed Emery Layton had signed with the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance and was now exclusive to the bi-weekly show ''Massacre and would immediately find herself at odds with the Fenrics, a subsidiary of the super-faction known as The Survivors, after she was seen to steal Massacre General Manager Richard J Maxwell's wallet. In an ambush by Solomon and Franz Fenric, she would be aided by their eldest brother Adam Fenric, whom they had excommunicated from the group due to his inability to lead them to success. The next week on Massacre, Emery suggested to Adam that they should form an alliance, believing that there was more to the ambush than her actions against Maxwell, but Fenric initially declined her offer. A week later, Emery was ambushed in the ring by Fenric's family once again, however once again Adam Fenric would intervene and fight alongside Emery. It was then announced that Emery and Adam would participate in the first ever XWA Tag Team Classic tournament as their newly formed alliance "Layton & Fenric". At Melbourne-based Supershow XWA: If You Want Blood, Layton & Fenric captured the XWA Tag Team Championships, which were vacated earlier in the night by Bella Quinn. On the tenth episode of Massacre, the team became clients of Amy Taylor, under her representation. In Your House Wrestling Federation (2017-Present) In May 2017, it was announced that Adam had signed a contract with In Your House Wrestling Federation as a singles competitor during Season Two. At Ruckus 36, Adam made his debut, where he defeated Seth Iser and James Edwards in a triple threat match. Personal life Adam is a vegan. He is an avid fan of classical music, citing Giuseppe Tartini as one of his favourite composers. He is also a fan of British band Pink Floyd, naming his finishing and signature moves after some of their songs. Wrestling Persona TBA In Wrestling *'''Finishing moves **'"Goodbye Cruel World" (Bridging Grounded Double-Chickenwing)' **'"The Division Bell" (Pumphandle lift transitioned into a reverse STO)' **"High Hopes" (Frog Splash) *'Signature moves' **Springboard moonsault **Running Corner Enziguri **Inverted Pointed Elbow Stomp *'Nicknames' **'"The Plague Doctor"' **The Bloodline Prodigy **The Bloodline Renegade *'Entrance themes' **'"Danse Macabre" by Camille Saint-Saëns' **"Reise" by Rammstein Championships and Accomplishments *XWA Television Championship (Current, 2x) *XWA Tag Team Championship (Current) *XWA Hardcore Championship (1x) External links XWA BattleZone Profile Category:Wrestlers